walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Clara (TV Series)
Clara is an original character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Ireland Very little is known about Clara's life before or as the outbreak began. Her accent suggests she was raised in Ireland. Atlanta, Georgia During the early stages of the global outbreak, Clara was at the Atlanta airport terminal with her husband waiting for a connecting flight for their honeymoon to Puerto Vallarta when their flight was cancelled. They were held in the terminal until the zombies most likely broke in the terminal. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Rick is out in the woods beyond the prison fences, checking snares for animals. He comes across a deer cadaver that has been partially eaten by walkers, and then finds a dying boar on the forest floor. Before he can inspect the boar, a "walker" stumbles into view and kneels at the boar's side. Wanting to avoid contact, Rick turns to leave, but is forced to turn around when something catches his ear: The "walker" speaks. It is a living woman: Clara. She asks Rick to help her carry the boar back to her campsite, in order to nourish herself and her husband, Eddie (both of whom are apparently starving). A leery Rick (noticing Clara's emaciated state) decides to help her out by giving her a tinfoil-wrapped sandwich. When she asks if she can join his shelter, Rick says that he needs to gain the approval of her husband (who, apparently, is back at her own shelter) and to ask him three questions. He asks if she has a weapon, and pats her down to find only a small knife, which he takes and then hands back to her. He warns that if she tries anything, she will be the one to lose, to which she replies that she doesn't have anything to lose. As they walk deeper into the forest, she expresses her feelings about her husband, claiming that he sacrificed everything for her. She then explains the horrible things that they had to do, such as eating whatever food they could find, such as animal carcasses, rotten food, leaving people behind, and hiding from people needing their help. She then asks if Rick had to do the things that they did, and if he thinks he could come back from them, to which he replies "I hope so." As they reach her camp, Rick inspects their tent as Clara walks to her husband, telling him that a man is here to help. She then lunges at Rick, knife in hand, only to be sidestepped by the latter, thrown to the ground, and then held at gunpoint. She explains that she wanted to take the boar, but returning with Rick would be faster. She wanted to feed Rick to her undead husband, because the latter is "starving, slowing, and needs something alive". She then explains that she kept him because she couldn't live without him, while admitting that it was wrong and that she can't do things like this, possibly indicating that Rick isn't the first such "meal". She pleads Rick not to "end it after", before driving the knife into her own gut, wanting to turn into a walker and be with her undead husband. While on the verge of death, she asks Rick what the questions were that he was going to ask: Q1: "How many walkers have you killed." Answer: "Eddie killed them all, until..." Q2: "How many people have you killed?" Answer: "Just me. Just me." Q3: "Why?" Answer: "You don't get to come back from things." Clara dies shortly thereafter. Rick, upset that another human being has perished, respects her wish to become a walker and doesn't shoot her. Rick heads back to the prison, and Eddie's zombified head can be seen under a cloth. "Too Far Gone" A zombified Clara is seen amongst the other walkers streaming into the breached, destroyed prison. "After" Clara is briefly seen amongst the other walkers overrunning the destroyed prison, moments before Michonne starts killing a few walkers that approach her. "Inmates" When both Glenn and Tara are making their escape towards the prison's front gates, Clara can be seen entering through the destroyed prison fences along with other walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Clara has killed: *Herself (Suicide) Death Killed by her vagina Relationships Eddie Next to nothing is known about Clara's relationship with Eddie, but since they were married, it can be assumed they loved each other very much. Clara's love for her husband is also demonstrated by the fact that she kept his undead head fed, unable to bring herself to put him down. Rick Grimes Rick first met Clara when he was in the woods outside the prison checking the traps for game. Clara approached starving and helpless and Rick was cautious around her, checking her for weapons but letting her keep her knife telling her that if she tried anything, she would be the one that would lose. She mentioned that she had nothing left to lose. Rick then offered her food and agreed to follow her back to her camp and meet her husband and discuss them joining the prison group. On the way to the camp, they had a conversation about what happened to Clara before and during the apocalypse and she questioned Rick whether people could come back from the things they've done. When they arrived at the camp, Clara went to talk to her husband who was revealed to be a severed walker head at this point. When Rick was distracted looking in Clara's tent, Clara tried to stab him but missed and fell to the ground crying. Rick held her at gunpoint angrily but didn't shoot her, giving her a chance to talk. She mentioned how she needed to feed Eddie living things as he was "slowing down" and how she couldn't bring herself to do it. Before Rick could act, Clara then stabbed herself in the stomach. Rick yelled and started to cry, showing he didn't want her to die as Clara asked what the three questions were in order to join the prison. She answered that the only human she killed was herself and the reason was that she felt that you couldn't come back from the terrible things you do to survive in this new world. She asked not to be prevented from reanimating as she wished to be with her husband and then died. It is shown that Rick honored her request as she is seen as a walker in "Too Far Gone". This whole scene set the tone for the season as Rick struggled to come back from what he's done, questioning the choices he's made thus far. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *Clara and Rick are both in the first picture released of Season 4. *Clara is the second named survivor to commit suicide and reanimate. *Scott Gimple stated on Talking Dead that her final words to Rick will be relevant to the rest of the season. *The questions that Rick asks Clara are the same questions he was asked in the phone calls in "Hounded". *Clara has appeared in the most episodes as a walker. *Clara is the second person to die and wish to reanimate, the first being Jim from the first season. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Depressed Category:Suicidal Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Undeads Category:TV Series